


Morning Burns.

by Sorceress_Supreme



Series: Two dorks in love [11]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman Eternal, Future's End, Red Robin - Fandom
Genre: And Cullen's 20, Bit of a time jump, Blow Jobs, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Sex, To when Tim's 21, in this I assume it is, since I don't know if future's end is five years after eternal or not?, so this is a year before the events in it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceress_Supreme/pseuds/Sorceress_Supreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim wakes up cullen. Though not like he normally does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Burns.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is much later in the future when tim's about 21 and Cullen's 20 as opposed to 19 and 18 in my other stories. Yes I'm borrowing bits from Future's End like tim's knee injury, it's cause and the beard.

Morning Burns.

  Cullen bucked up in his sleep dreaming that Tim was giving him a blow job. He moaned softly and tried to roll over but couldn’t, pushing the covers back a bit he looked down and blushed seeing that yeah…NOT a dream! This was really happening! “Aah…Tim…” He said hands going to grab Tim's hair. He moaned as Tim chuckled around his cock and came up smirking.

  “Morning dear. Sleep well?” Tim asked and yeah…ok….Cullen blushed more cause the beard made Tim hotter…if that was even POSSIBLE! But ever since Cullen went to New York and found Tim and his bar “The Wounded Duck” he was shocked that this 6’0ft and bearded man serving up drinks easily despite the limp when he walked was the same Tim he helped bury in Gotham. He knew now that it was a fake in the grave. But it still hurt that Tim hadn’t found him after he was released from the French hospital.

  Tim reached up to grab Cullen's shirt and pull him down for kiss. Softly scratching at his cheek with his beard. Cullen giggled and smiled. “Morning.” He moaned as Tim slid back down and kissed the head of his cock before engulfing him again. Tim sucked pulling Cullen deep into his mouth and throat moaning as he felt Cullen buck and try to thrust. “Tim…Ah! If you keep that up I’ll…mm…cum.” Cullen said twisting his fingers into his lover’s hair.

  He moaned as he felt Tim start humming as he pulled back to flick his tongue along the slit on the head. Tim tapped Cullen's thigh twice letting him know it was ok for him to thrust. Tim moaned around Cullen as he felt him start to thrust into his mouth tasting the salty precum slowly dripping out from the head into his mouth.

  Cullen moaned as Tim's beard scratched along his inner thighs with every bob of Tim's head. “ _God I didn’t think this would be so…hot…I think I’m gonna feel those scratches for the rest of the day!_ ” he thought as Tim started to work his hand along the shaft of his lover’s cock. Tim groaned as he felt Cullen grip his hair tighter as he thrusted deeper into his mouth. He smirked and sucked Cullen deeply moaning as he felt his cock hit the back of his throat. “Tim…I’m close!” He heard from above and pulled back to breathe and stroke Cullen.

  “Oh? Should I keep going then? Or should I leave you here all hard and wanting while I got shower?” he teased as his hand twisted on the upstroke. “AHH! D-d-don’t tease me!” Cullen replied trying to keep from cumming all over Tim's face. Chuckling Tim went back to blowing him moaning as he tasted him again. Lick and sucking along Cullen's cock Tim felt his own hard and tight against his boxers, straining to get free but he kept working Cullen until he felt him still and cum with a cry into his mouth. He swallowed his cum down looking up and licking his lips like a cat before he rose and kissed his boyfriend.

  “Mmm…” was all Cullen could manage to get out as he kissed Tim before pulling back to breathe and held him close panting softly into his ear. “Tim….you…wow…just…” He heard that soft chuckle and looked to see Tim kissing his forehead. “Good morning.” He blushed, “Good morning indeed…if you wake me up like that more often well…I just…” He trailed off as Tim kissed his throat softly.

  “Nice way to wake up isn’t it? Been wanting to do that to you for a long time. Wake you up slowing only bringing you to full consciousness when you’d cum. Course you woke up before that. But oh well still a good way to start the morning.” He nodded and pulled Tim up more and smirked seeing the damp spot at the front of his boxers. “You want me to help you with that darling? Or…’ he stopped looking at Tim's left knee as if trying to see if he was in pain from it. ‘We don’t have to if you’re not up for it.” He finished. Tim sighed and hugged him. “While I do love and appreciate the concern? I’m fine. It’s not hurting today.” He kissed Cullen's head softly. “Alright. I just worry…when…the article came out…you…I buried you. It’s been three years Tim. Shouldn’t…’ he looked at his boyfriend and hugged him tightly. ‘Shouldn’t they know you’re alive?” Tim sighed and kissed the top of Cullen's head. “They know. How could they not? If Clark’s heard my heart he knows I’m alive and has told them. Harper knows cause she hacked me once and could do it again and probably has.” He spoke softly rubbing Cullen's back. Cullen pulled him down and kissed him soft and gentle. “Ok. Sorry for killing the mood.” He said as Tim kissed his cheek. “It’s alright. You needed to tell me is all.”

  Cullen moaned softly as Tim placed feather light kisses along his jaw and neck feeling his cock stir again. Tim smiled as he pulled Cullen's shirt off and kissed along his collar bone down to his nipples where he started to softly pinch and bite them drawing soft groans of his lover. “I’m…ahh….going to have beard burn all over aren’t I?” he asked between moans. “Perhaps. Though…I could use a little help.” Tim said laying back a bit and Cullen chuckled bending forward to cover Tim with kisses of his own.

  Tim groaned as Cullen kissed his throat. Sucking and nipping leaving a hickey there as he worked his way down to his boxers. Once he got them off he smiled and kissed the head of Tim's cock. “So hard already Tim? Though you did get up first to surprise me.” He said before taking the head into his mouth and sucking lightly causing Tim to moan and grab at the sheets.

  Cullen worked his way down Tim's cock rubbing circles into his thigh as he went moaning softly as he felt Tim twitch in his mouth. He reached a hand up trying to blindly grab at one of Tim's. Groaning Tim grabs it and holds it tightly “God Cullen…I don’t think I’ll last with you doing that.” He says bucking up into his lover’s mouth. That earned him a chuckle as Cullen sucked harder digging his nails into Tim's thigh.

  Moaning and arching off the bed a bit Tim bucked shallowly into Cullen's mouth not wanting to thrust unless he gave the signal. He moaned and he felt the pad of Cullen's thumb rub softly against the raised lines his nails had left. Tapping out the signal on Tim's thigh Cullen moaned around Tim's cock as he felt him thrust, pulling back a bit so he wouldn’t choke Cullen sucked and nipped at the underside of Tim's cock.

  Tim moaned cumming into Cullen's mouth as his back arched off the bed more. Cullen in turn swallowed as much as he could before coming up coughing slightly. “Feel better Tim?” He asked crawling up to lay beside him. “Mm…yeah…thanks dear…” Tim said kissing him, slipping his tongue inside his lover’s mouth to taste himself and he had no doubts that Cullen could still taste himself in Tim's mouth. Cullen pulled back licking his lips before kissing Tim's cheek. “That’s a fun way to wake up. Maybe…’ he trailed off to rub a hand along Tim's abs, ‘We could continue this in the shower?” Tim laughed and hugged him. “Whatever you want Cullen.”


End file.
